Nel cuore della bufera
by kamomilla
Summary: Ron sapeva che andare a sciare era una pessima idea, ma non aveva potuto fare niente per evitarlo. Forse, però, avrà l'occasione di ricredersi.


**NEL CUORE DELLA BUFERA**

Sciare è stupido.

Voglio dire, a cosa diavolo serve? Per spostarsi non di sicuro, visto che funziona solo nella stagione invernale, se c'è neve, e che è anche piuttosto scomodo; inoltre io sono un mago e conosco ben altri modi per spostarmi. Non è neppure un divertimento, perché scendere da un posto alto ad un posto più basso con due cosi lunghi sotto ai piedi di divertente non ha proprio niente.

Insomma, sciare è… stupido, appunto, come ho detto un attimo fa.

E comunque, anche se fosse una cosa bellissima, utilissima e divertentissima, io non vorrei impararla lo stesso.

È un po' come Trasfigurazione, no? La professoressa McGranitt ed Hermione pensano che sia bellissima e divertentissima, e che sia utilissima sicuramente non lo può negare nessuno. Però, se la eliminassero dal piano degli studi, io mica mi lamenterei, anzi!

E allora cosa _diavolo_ ci faccio qui, in mezzo a tutto questo bianco e tutti questi babbani entusiasti?

Non lo so, però mi sa tanto che il motivo per cui sto qui abbia qualcosa a che fare con i miei due migliori amici, entrambi vissuti tra i babbani ed i loro strani modi di divertirsi fino agli undici anni, e con mio padre, patito di tutto quello che non si fa nel mondo magico.

Qualunque sia il motivo per cui sono qui, fatto sta che sono qui e che non ci vorrei essere. Ho quei cosi ai piedi, gli _sci_, Ginny ha detto che si chiamano, che gliel'ha detto Harry, quindi mi fido; ogni volta che mi muovo di qualche millimetro sento le gambe che vanno, inesorabilmente, una a destra ed una a sinistra ed il mio baricentro che viene meno.

Poco lontano dal punto in cui mi trovo c'è Ginny, che come me non sembra molto stabile, ma accanto a lei Harry si preoccupa di sorreggerla non appena sembra che stia per cadere, avvolgendola tra le sue braccia e facendola sorridere.

Ecco, sì, Harry e Ginny stanno insieme. Si sono messi insieme qualche oretta fa, quando siamo arrivati sulle piste ed è successo l'inevitabile: mia sorella è caduta, falciando le caviglie ad Harry, che le è capitombolato addosso. Si sono lanciati un paio di sguardi talmente incandescenti che mi sono stupito non si sia sciolta tutta la neve e poi si sono sbaciucchiati allegramente, davanti a tutti.

Mia madre, attaccata al braccio di mio padre nel tentativo di non fare la stessa fine della figlia, ha lanciato un dolce sguardo alla suddetta e al ragazzo che le stava mangiando la faccia ed ha trascinato via tutto il resto della famiglia, pigolando qualcosa a proposito di intimità.

Naturalmente si è dimenticata di me, cosa che ultimamente succede spesso ed io sto iniziando a chiedermi se non sia per il fatto che appena qualche giorno fa mi sono mangiato la torta che aveva cucinato per l'arrivo di Harry; comunque, dicevo, mia madre si è dimenticata, volontariamente o meno, di me, mia sorella ha in testa ben altre cose, ed io non riesco a fare un passo, o una scivolata, o una sciata o qualsiasi cosa si faccia con gli sci ai piedi.

Ecco, nessuno si ricorda di me, nessuno mi vuole bene, morirò qua, mi ritroveranno tra venti anni tutto congelato. Ed io che volevo… non so, fare tutte quelle cose che si fanno, tipo finire la scuola e non dover più aprire un libro, dormire quando voglio, fare una carriera, dormire, sposarmi… dormire… insomma, quelle cose lì.

Morirò qui, lo so, infatti sento già le dita dei piedi che stanno perdendo sensibilità e poi nemmeno la punta del naso me la sento più e…

-Ron, scemo, cosa stai facendo lì?!-

Ecco, ora mi immagino anche Hermione che mi rivolge delle dolci parole. Sto proprio morendo. Ora la vedo anche, contornata da un'aurea bianca e splendente… la luce degli angeli, non può essere altrimenti. L'angelo che mi trasporterà nel Paradiso (spero) dei maghi ha le sembianze di Hermione, è possibile? E se sì, perché? Qual è il motivo? Non poteva essere… che ne so, il portiere dei Cannoni di Chudley? Dopotutto lui è il mio idolo, no? È la persona con cui vorrei passare gli ultimi attimi della mia vita. Perché vedo Hermione? Non è che…

-Ronald Weasley! La vuoi smettere di startene lì impalato come un troll?!-

Che angelo antipatico ed insolente, però. Non pensavo che gli angeli si rivolgessero ai loro protetti in questo modo e nemmeno che si agitassero come ossessi come ora sta facendo lei.

Però, se guardo meglio… miseriaccia, la luce bianca che pensavo fosse l'aurea dell'angelo-Hermione è scomparsa, quindi non era una luce paradisiaca o qualcosa del genere, ma… _neve_. La neve che ha fatto sollevare quando ha frenato a pochi metri da me su quei suoi sci.

Quindi, continuando per associazione di idee, se quella non è l'aurea di un angelo lei non è un angelo. Per fortuna, questo vuol dire che io non sono morto e che non sarà necessariamente Hermione l'ultima persona che vedrò prima di morire. Grazie a Merlino, perché la mia _carissima amica_ Hermione alle volte è proprio antipatica. Come in questo momento: mi sta guardando talmente male che se i suoi occhi fossero una bacchetta ora sarei un mucchietto di polvere. Ma che ho fatto di male?

-'Mione!- borbotto tentando di non perdere l'equilibrio. –Cosa c'è?-

-Non vedi che il tempo sta cambiando?- dice lei indicando il cielo spaventosamente plumbeo. -Sono stata su al rifugio e mi hanno detto che è prevista una bufera di neve, è meglio se rientriamo e lo facciamo alla svelta.-

-Oh, Hermione, sei venuta a _salvarmi_!- esclamo portandomi una mano al petto. –Potevo restare qua, essere travolto dalla bufera, ma tu sei venuta a salvarmi!-

Lei sbuffa, ma nei suoi occhi vedo un luccichio divertito. Per fortuna, visto che prima sembrava arrabbiata e quando è arrabbiata non è molto propensa ad aiutarmi… ed io al momento ho _decisamente_ bisogno di aiuto, visto che non riesco a muovermi.

-Piantala di dire sciocchezze, Ronald, e diamoci una mossa.- sbotta sbrigativamente, ma con tono preoccupato più che seccato.

-Lo farei molto volentieri, 'Mione, se riuscissi a camminare su questi cosi.-

Lei si avvicina, scuotendo leggermente i riccioli bruni.

-'Quei cosi' sono sci, Ron, con i quali si scia e non si cammina. Andiamo, su, tieni le gambe leggermente piegate e porta il busto un po' in avanti. Non stare rigido, Ron, e ti muoverai da solo.- spiega con la sua solita aria da maestrina.

Non devo stare rigido? E come si fa? A me sembra proprio che se non mantengo il corpo rigido le mie gambe andranno per cavoli loro, facendomi finire con la faccia spiaccicata nella neve.

-Non ci riesco!- ringhio di malumore. Sto facendo una figuraccia e ci scommetto che, non appena arriviamo a casa, lei lo racconterà a tutti. Fred e George mi prenderanno in giro fino alla mia morte… quella vera.

-Ma sì che ci riesci, dai!- mi sprona Hermione con uno sguardo incoraggiante. Io la guardo come se fosse uno dei figli di Aragog. Lei sbuffa, mentre alcuni fiocchi di neve di dimensioni piuttosto allarmanti cadono sui suoi e sui miei capelli. Dobbiamo muoverci veramente. _Devo_ muovermi veramente.

-'Mione, devi darmi la mano, io non riesco a fare un passo.- mormoro mordendomi nervosamente il labbro inferiore.

-Va bene, va bene. Io mi metto di schiena davanti a te, tu appoggia le mani sulle mie spalle e fai in modo di non impicciare i tuoi sci nei miei, poi lasciati portare.-

La fisso vagamente dubbioso: farmi trascinare da lei? Insomma… insomma, sono pur sempre un uomo con un orgoglio, no? Che dirà Harry? Che dirà _mio padre_?

I fiocchi di neve diventano sempre più grandi e scendono sempre più velocemente. Mi guardo intorno e noto che praticamente non c'è più nessuno, io ed Hermione siamo gli unici due pazzi che ancora non si sono ritirati nel calduccio di casa. Al diavolo il mio orgoglio, devo proprio darmi una mossa.

Annuisco e poggio le mani sulle sue spalle, lasciandomi trascinare. Lei si muove con una disinvoltura incredibile ed io penso che posso anche farmi gli affari miei, visto che per il viaggio non sono di alcuna utilità.

Il mio sguardo vaga sul paesaggio, del quale si vede ben poco, vista la quantità di neve che volteggia intorno a noi. Prendo a guardare come muove i piedi, così magari imparo come si fa, e poi, giuro, senza farlo assolutamente apposta, le guardo anche le gambe e poi, impossibile non farlo, anche il sedere fasciato dalla tuta da sci.

Merlino. _Miseriaccia_, se ha messo su un corpicino niente male, la nostra Hermione! Chissà se Harry se n'è accorto… io non me n'ero mica accorto, però è anche vero che non guardo mai queste parti anatomiche di Hermione. Voglio dire, _non sta bene_, no? È la mia migliore amica, guardarle il fondoschiena sarebbe proprio fuori luogo.

Sì. Ecco. Infatti, dovrei distogliere lo sguardo. Lo faccio, ma poi, quello, come se decidesse tutto lui, torna a posarsi lì. Non è colpa mia, lo giuro, non volevo, però… le guardo ancora il sedere.

Pessima mossa. Non tanto perché lei se n'è accorta e mi ha tirato uno schiaffo, cosa che avrebbe realmente fatto se si fosse accorta di quello che stavo guardando, ma perché mi sono deconcentrato ed un mio sci si è infilato tra i suoi.

Miseriaccia, sta perdendo l'equilibrio e… pure io! Mi sbilancio in avanti, piombandole praticamente addosso. Ora sono aggrappato a lei, la quale, grazie al cielo, sembra in grado di reggerci in piedi entrambi. Devo proprio chiederle se fa palestra e se…

Okay, anche se fa palestra è stato tutto inutile, visto che non riesce a sorreggerci più e… cadiamo nella neve, io sopra di lei, ed iniziamo a rotolare. Immagino che se ora passasse un elificottero o quel che è sopra di noi vedrebbe una palla di neve dalla quale spuntano capelli rossi, riccioli bruni, gambe, braccia e sci.

Se io non fossi proprio nel bel mezzo della palla penserei che sarebbe sicuramente divertente vedere una scena simile.

Continuiamo a rotolare ed io non capisco più niente. Mi sa che mi sono anche perso Hermione, non sento più i suoi sci che mi trafiggono le gambe. Merlino, ora rotolo pure da solo… chissà dove finirò? Forse faccio un primato, pensate: "il ragazzo che ha percorso la maggiore distanza rotolando in una palla di neve". Sarebbe una cosa forte, no? La gente mi riconoscerebbe per strada ed io sarei famoso come Harry. Ah, tanto per dire, somiglierò comunque un po' ad Harry, visto che quando mi fermerò, _se_ mi fermerò, sarò pieno di cicatrici… e dire che la neve sembra così morbida! Boh.

Miseriaccia, proprio non riesco a fermarmi, continuo a rotolare. Inizio ad avere paura, ti prego, Merlino, fammi fermare! Ti prego…

Merlino sarà pure un mago illustre, ma io credo che sia un po' bastardo dentro. Mi sono appena schiantato contro un albero ed ora provo compassione per i tizi che ci si scontrano sempre nelle barzellette: posso assicurare che non è per niente piacevole. Però almeno mi sono fermato. Sbuffando mi tolgo gli sci, finalmente, restando con gli scarponi. Mi alzo in piedi e mi spolvero la tuta dalla neve, anche se serve a ben poco, visto che ad essere fradicio è quello che c'è _sotto_ alla tuta, ossia, in serie: i jeans e la maglietta, la mia pelle e le mie ossa.

Comunque sia, bagnato ma vivo, mi va bene anche così.

Ora devo fare solo una cosa: trovare Hermione. Chissà dov'è finita. Magari è caduta in un crepaccio ed io la devo salvare. Se la salvassi giurerebbe di prestarmi i compiti fino alla fine della scuola e di venerarmi per tutto il resto della nostra vita? Prometterebbe di non contraddirmi più e smettere di riprendermi per tutto quello che faccio? Forse lo farebbe davvero. Devo muovermi ad andare a cercarla però, altrimenti finisce che mi muore e mi scordo di poter copiare i compiti. Ah, e naturalmente mi dispiacerebbe molto anche non sentire più la sua vocina petulante…

Ho appena deciso da che parte iniziare le ricerche, quando un fiocco di neve enorme mi prende dritto dritto in faccia. Alzo gli occhi verso il cielo turbinante di neve ed un altro fiocco mi prende sulla schiena, facendomi girare di colpo… dietro di me c'è Hermione, quella che dovevo andare a salvare, che si sbraccia e mi fa dei segni, guardandomi male.

-'Mione, stai bene?- le domando vagamente deluso.

Lei si avvicina arrancando con qualche difficoltà nella neve.

-Sì, sto bene. Vieni, Ron, seguimi! Ho trovato una capanna, ci rifugeremo lì fino a che non sarà passata la bufera.- dice sbrigativamente, prendendomi per un braccio e trascinandomi.

Camminiamo per qualche metro in silenzio e poi vedo comparire davanti a noi una costruzione di legno, bruttina e sbilenca. Arriviamo alla porta ed Hermione mi sospinge dentro, chiudendosela poi alle spalle.

L'interno è orribile quanto l'esterno, ma almeno è asciutto.

Mi lascio cadere a sedere sul pavimento, facendo sollevare una nube di polvere, e guardo Hermione.

-Sei sicura di stare bene?- chiedo ancora. Magari se le sto vicino mentre si sente male i compiti me li passa lo stesso.

Lei mi rivolge un sorriso e mi sembra di sentire un po' più di caldo nel petto: forse i miei vestiti stanno iniziando ad asciugarsi. Speriamo.

-Sì, Ron, sto bene, non preoccuparti. Tu, piuttosto, sei tutto intero? Hai fatto una bella discesa!-

Io le lancio uno sguardo torvo.

-Osa ridere e ti ficco a testa in giù nella neve.-

Hermione viene a sedersi davanti a me e mi scoppia a ridere in faccia; vedo che come sempre tutti danno molto peso alle mie minacce. Poi scrolla le spalle e torna seria.

-Non prendertela Ron, sei stato fortunato. Con il volo che hai fatto poteva finire che dovevo cercare i tuoi arti nella neve.-

-Mi sono anche schiantato contro un albero.- confesso io con voce lamentosa. Magari si addolcisce un po', se vede che mi sono fatto male.

Lei mi fissa e poi scoppia a ridere di nuovo.

-Sei un disastro ambulante, Ron!- dice allungando una mano per scompigliarmi i capelli. Poi la sua mano si sposta sulla mia guancia in una breve carezza ed io sento un'altra scarica di calore, anche se non capisco cosa l'abbia provocata.

-Senti, io l'avevo detto a tutti, ancora prima di partire, che queste vacanze sulla neve non mi sembravano una buona idea!- sbotto di malumore. -Non ci so andare sugli sci, non è colpa mia!-

-La verità è che sei dannatamente orgoglioso, Ronald, e non vuoi farti aiutare da nessuno. Mi ero offerta di insegnarti, stamattina, ricordi? Ma tu hai detto di no.-

Il suo tono è brusco, come quando rifiuto di farmi ripetere la lezione appena tenutasi e poi mi lamento perché non riesco a fare i compiti assegnati. Inoltre ha usato il mio nome per intero e questo non è affatto un buon segno.

-Non voglio farmi aiutare da te.- borbotto. Hermione mi fissa; sembra offesa e quasi quasi mi dispiace di averle risposto così. Mi schiarisco la voce. –Voglio dire… in realtà volevo che mi aiutasse Harry, ma lui si è buttato su mia sorella… per quello ti ho risposto male.- abbasso lo sguardo. –Scusa.-

La vedo assumere un'espressione strana, a metà tra il perplesso ed il sospettoso, forse per il fatto che non sono solito chiederle scusa.

Però è carina quando mi guarda così, forse dovrei scusarmi più spesso.

Scuoto risolutamente la testa: no, ma cosa diavolo sto dicendo? Forse è il freddo che mi sta facendo male.

-Non fa niente, Ron.- dice lei allungando una mano e sfiorando la mia con due dita; in quel preciso istante un brivido mi percorre la spina dorsale ed io mi chiedo se non sia il caso di preoccuparsi: mi sa che mi si sta congelando tutto il corpo. –Magari qualche lezione te la do domani.- continua Hermione sorridendomi. –Cosa ne dici?-

Io dico che visto quello che è successo oggi è meglio che non abbia più niente a che fare con lei che indossa tute e scia davanti a me, quindi devo sviare il discorso al più presto.

-Mmh.- mugugno scrollando le spalle; poi improvviso un brivido molto violento e le lancio uno sguardo da cucciolo spaurito; colpisco nel segno, perché lei mi rivolge un'occhiata piuttosto preoccupata.

-Che c'è, Ron?- mi domanda.

-Ho tanto freddo.- esalo con un filo di voce. –Non so come mai, ma all'improvviso… tanto freddo, 'Mione.-

-Oddio.- mormora lei inginocchiandosi e avvicinandosi a me. –Hai i vestiti zuppi, non è vero?- mi tocca la manica della tuta e scuote la testa. –Proprio come pensavo. E' pericoloso tenere addosso i vestiti bagnati, Ron, potresti prenderti una polmonite!-

-No, la polmonite no.- sussurro tirando su con il naso. –Ti prego, Hermione, amica mia, aiutami.-

Forse sto esagerando un po' con questa sceneggiata, ma è così bello quando la gente si prende cura di te!

-Ma certo, Ron.- dice lei in un tono dolce che non mi aveva praticamente mai rivolto prima. –Ora bisogna agire in fretta, però: forza, togliti i vestiti.-

Per la santissima barba di Merlino, ma cosa sta dicendo?

-Che cosa?- domando con un filo di voce.

-Devi toglierti subito quei vestiti bagnati, Ron.- spiega lei in tono spiccio. –Ed è anche il caso che io mi tolga i miei, visto che sono nella tua stessa situazione. Dopo dobbiamo assolutamente trovare un modo per scaldare i nostri corpi, altrimenti rischiamo l'ipotermia.-

Miseriaccia ladra, ma di _cosa_ sta parlando questa pazzoide? Toglierci i vestiti, scaldare i nostri corpi… che cosa diavolaccio _intende_ questa matta?! Il freddo deve davvero averle dato alla testa perché… insomma… sta parlando di toglierci i vestiti!

-Hermione, aspetta un attimo.- farfuglio, consapevole di avere le orecchie scarlatte e di stare balbettando come un idiota. –Forse prima dovremmo parlare, dovresti spiegarmi…

-Dopo ti spiegherò tutto, Ron.- mi rassicura lei con un sorrisino. –Ora però togliti quella roba, non te lo ripeto più.- dice facendo un cenno alla mia tuta; poi si gira di spalle ed io sento chiaramente il rumore della cerniera della sua giacca che viene aperta. Accidentaccio, sembra stia facendo sul serio. Cosa devo fare? Questa ragazza mi farà impazzire!

-Hermione… - mormoro ancora, non sapendo più cosa fare. –Forse è il caso di ragionare un attimo prima di…

-Oh santo cielo, inizi già a perdere coscienza!- esclama lei interrompendomi. Torna verso di me, si inginocchia e mi mette una mano dietro alla testa ed un'altra sulla fronte, stringendo un po'; lei si è già tolta la tuta ed i vestiti che portava sotto, rimanendo con una canottiera striminzita che in questo momento mi sta offrendo un'ottima vista, dei calzoncini che non le coprono nemmeno le cosce ed un paio di calzettoni. –Accidenti, Ron, scotti! Devi avere la febbre.- mormora scuotendo il capo.

La febbre? Questa è matta davvero. Io non ho la febbre, ma come può pretendere che non scotti tutto quanto dopo che lei insiste così tanto perché noi… insomma… E' pazza, non c'è altra spiegazione!

-In realtà ora mi sento meglio.- dico io, disperato: la situazione è grave. –Non c'è bisogno che…

-Allora, Ron, te li togli quei vestiti o devo farli evanescere?- sbotta Hermione a quel punto. –E vedi di muoverti, che sto congelando.- aggiunge mentre rabbrividisce.

Mi arrendo. Sarà il freddo, sarà che lei è completamente ammattita, ma se vuole farlo non sarò certo io ad opporre resistenza, no? Voglio dire, mica sono scemo! Insomma, visto quanto sta insistendo direi che è convinta di quello che sta per fare, quindi per quale assurdo motivo un giovane adolescente maschio con gli ormoni in subbuglio come me dovrebbe tirarsi indietro davanti ad una ragazza carina che insiste per fare… ecco… _quello_?

-Va bene, mi spoglio.- dico ostentando l'aria dell'esperto dongiovanni: per un'occasione del genere bisogna fare le cose per bene. Mi alzo e prendo a togliermi la giacca della tuta lentamente, gettandola per terra, dopo faccio la stessa cosa con i pantaloni e prendo a slacciare il primo bottone dei jeans che portavo sotto, poi il secondo e tiro giù la cerniera, facendoli scendere sui fianchi e scalciandoli lontani; a quel punto Hermione mi gira di colpo le spalle, borbottando qualcosa tra sé; io stavo per togliermi la maglietta, ma mi interrompo un attimo. Forse è imbarazzata, proprio come lo sono io, e magari ha bisogno di un attimo per calmarsi. Non c'è problema, posso aspettare.

-Tutto bene, 'Mione?- le domando gentilmente. –Vuoi che…

-I vestiti che indossi ora sono asciutti?- mi interrompe lei, continuando a darmi le spalle.

-Oh… beh, sì. Vuoi… accertartene tu?- le chiedo, preparandomi ad esibire un perfetto sorriso da acchiappa-femmine per quando lei si volterà; purtroppo Hermione non si gira, ma si limita a scrollare le spalle.

-Ma che dici, Ron?- domanda con una risatina. –Il freddo deve averti fatto proprio male, mi sa.-

Eh? C'è qualcosa che non mi torna.

-Oh.- mormoro passandomi una mano tra i capelli. –Allora… faccio io?-

-Sì, certo.- mi risponde lei, prendendo ad armeggiare con la bacchetta; magari sta trasfigurando la sua biancheria in qualcosa di pizzo: sembra che le ragazze ci tengano a queste cose e, se devo essere sincero, un bel paio di mutandine non dispiacciono nemmeno a me. Sorrido, mentre lei continua a parlare, forse per placare il nervosismo. –Assicurati che ciò che indossi non sia bagnato né umido.- dice. –E poi metti questi.- aggiunge girandosi e porgendomi un paio di pantaloni pesanti ed un maglione di lana.

-Devo… mettere questa roba?- le chiedo, altamente perplesso. –Perché?-

-Perché altrimenti congeli.- risponde Hermione in tono ragionevole. –Che sciocco che sei, pensavi di poter resistere a questa temperatura con addosso soltanto un paio di boxer ed una maglietta?- scuote la testa. –Ho trasfigurato le nostre tute in vestiti asciutti e quando finirà la bufera li trasfigurerò nuovamente in qualcosa di adatto per la neve.- mi spiega nel suo solito tono saccente, prendendo ad infilarsi i pantaloni ed il maglione che teneva in mano.

Oh, miseriaccia! Ma allora tutta quella storia del togliamoci i vestiti, riscaldiamo i nostri corpi… Non ci capisco più niente!

-Quindi devo… rivestirmi?- chiedo ancora come conferma; magari non ci ha ripensato veramente, magari è stato solo un attimo di insicurezza, magari le è venuto in mente che noi due siamo amici ed ha avuto paura di rovinare qualcosa, così ora sta esitando.

-Sì. Vestiti e fallo in fretta, Ron, non è il caso che tu prenda altro freddo.- dice annuendo. -Forza, veloce!- aggiunge vedendo che io mi ero immobilizzato.

Mi rivesto di malavoglia, sospirando. Cosa ho fatto di sbagliato? Voglio dire, prima era tutta uno "spogliati!" ed ora è tutta un "rivestiti!" e nel mezzo non c'è stato proprio niente. Sarà per il mio fisico? So di non essere un adone, però non mi sembra di essere nemmeno da buttare; oggi poi mi sono anche messo gli unici boxer neri che ho, sono piuttosto eleganti ed un po' aderenti e, modestamente, mi fanno un fondoschiena niente male, quindi mi chiedo come diavolo possa non piacerle il mio corpo.

-Vado bene così?- le chiedo una volta rivestito, facendo una smorfia. Poi decido di fare un ultimo tentativo. –Non dovevamo mica riscaldare i nostri corpi?- borbotto guardandola di sbieco.

-Oh, sì, certo, anche questo è molto importante.- mi risponde Hermione annuendo convinta. Mi si avvicina titubando appena e mi posa le mani sulle braccia; io sorrido: ecco, è bastato poco a farla tornare all'idea di prima. –Devi strofinarti.- mi dice senza guardarmi negli occhi, prendendo a muovere le sua mani su e giù sulle mie braccia. –E' importante per la circolazione.- mi spiega, tenendo ancora gli occhi bassi. –Continua in questo modo e quando ti sentirai ad una buona temperatura, bello caldo, infilati sotto questa coperta.- dice tendendomi un plaid. –Io arrivo subito, voglio vedere se con l_'Incanto_ _Vocatus_ riesco a mettermi in contatto con qualcuno su alla baita: mi piacerebbe sapere quanto tempo abbiamo da passare qua dentro.-

-Oh, certo.- mormoro un po' deluso. Non è che trovi molto bello il fatto di spogliarmi da solo ed aspettarla sotto la coperta: pensavo che ognuno poteva togliere i vestiti all'altro, così sarebbe decisamente più eccitante, no? Sospiro, cercando un modo carino e poco imbarazzante per dirglielo. –Hermione.- la richiamo dolcemente; lei si volta, guardandomi interrogativamente. –Senti… ecco… vorresti strofinarmi tu?- le chiedo con un filo di voce.

Lei sgrana un poco gli occhi, forse non si aspettava una domanda tanto diretta, ma dopo un attimo annuisce.

-Certo, tanto a quanto pare con questo tempaccio non c'è verso di poter fare un buon _Incanto_ _Vocatus_. Comunque me lo chiedi perché… hai ancora le braccia un po' intirizzite dal freddo, vero?-

Non ho la minima idea di cosa stia parlando, ma se avvicinarci con delle scuse che non servono a niente può essere utile a farla sciogliere un po' io sto al gioco senza problemi.

-Sì, proprio per quello.- dico regalandole uno dei miei sorrisi migliori. Lei annuisce e mi si avvicina, prendendo a massaggiarmi ancora le braccia; non è niente male come massaggiatrice, forse lo fa con un po' troppa foga, ma questo mi sembra di buon auspicio per quello che verrà dopo, no?

Decido di darmi da fare anch'io e le scosto i capelli dietro la schiena.

-Ma… Ron, che fai?- mi domanda lei con un filo di voce; evidentemente il fatto che l'abbia toccata l'ha fatta talmente emozionare che non sa più cosa sta succedendo.

-Visto che tu massaggi me, io massaggio te.- le rispondo con un sorriso e mi sento estremamente soddisfatto quando la vedo arrossire deliziata. Appoggio le mani sulle sue spalle ed inizio ad accarezzarla muovendo le dita in circolo, dopo le sposto sulla sua vita, massaggiandola da sotto le braccia fino ai fianchi; Hermione è decisamente morbida, mi sembra di avere le mani nel pane appena sfornato ed è una sensazione magnifica. E' come un sogno.

-Ron.- mi chiama Hermione dopo un poco. Io apro gli occhi, li avevo chiusi mentre l'accarezzavo, e rispondo al sorrisino che lei mi sta rivolgendo. –Credo che così vada bene, Ron, ed è il caso che ci mettiamo sotto quella coperta, ora che abbiamo raggiunto una temperatura decente è il caso che la manteniamo fino a che non ci tirano fuori di qui.-

Annuisco, prendendo la coperta ed aspettando che si sdrai per terra; lei però si limita a sedersi sul pavimento polveroso della catapecchia, così la imito e stendo la coperta su di noi, coprendo entrambi. A questo punto non so bene cosa fare, quindi mi muovo un po', leggermente a disagio, pregando che sia lei a fare la prima mossa.

-Mi spiace essere riuscita a trasfigurare soltanto una coperta.- mormora Hermione con un mezzo sorriso sulle labbra. –E' che non c'erano abbastanza cose da trasfigurarne un'altra. Spero che… non ti dia fastidio.-

Penso che questo sia un basso tentativo per farsi dire che mi fa piacere stare così vicino a lei; in effetti non le ho ancora detto che l'idea di noi due mi piace, quindi è comprensibile che sia un po' insicura.

-Non preoccuparti.- le dico dolcemente. –Non mi dispiace affatto questa vicinanza.-

Lei arrossisce, distogliendo immediatamente lo sguardo dai miei occhi; insomma, però, la ragazza deve decidere se fare quella sicura di sé o se fare quella timida!

Anzi no, non mi importa, tanto è carina in qualsiasi caso.

-Allora – esordisco in tono discorsivo. –siamo qui… insieme.-

-Oh… già.- Hermione si guarda ostinatamente le unghie, ma il sorriso che ha sul volto mi dice che sto andando bene.

-Oggi è successo un po' un casino, - continuo. –ma in fin dei conti è bello che siamo capitati qua io e te, da soli, no?-

Lei annuisce, questa volta guardandomi in faccia.

-Lo pensi davvero, Ron? Voglio dire, ho idea che dovremo stare qui un bel po' ed io sono proprio una schiappa a giocare a Sparaschiocco, quindi non so come potremo passare il tempo.-

Non credevo che Hermione potesse essere tanto volubile: prima seduttrice, poi timidona ed ora fa la finta tonta. Questa ragazza mi farà impazzire, ma al momento credo che non darò peso alla cosa; se vuole che sia io a fare la prima mossa, vuol dire che l'accontenterò.

-Io invece credo che tu lo sappia benissimo.- mormoro con voce roca, passandole un braccio sulle spalle ed attirandola a me; lei sembra vagamente perplessa, ma non le do il tempo di dire nulla: appoggio le labbra sulle sue, cercando di recuperare la sua lingua per coinvolgerla in un bacio appassionato. All'inizio Hermione sembra opporre resistenza, ma dopo un attimo schiude le labbra e ricambia il mio bacio, appoggiando addirittura la testa sulla mia spalla per darmi maggiore accessibilità alla sua bocca.

Ci stacchiamo dopo un poco, entrambi respirando forte. Hermione bacia davvero bene e non vedo l'ora di ripetere l'esperienza; prendo fiato e torno a curvarmi verso il suo volto, quando lei posa le mani sul mio petto, allontanandomi da sé.

-Aspetta, Ron.- dice con un filo voce, scuotendo appena la stessa. –Che cosa stiamo facendo?- domanda, l'espressione vagamente spaventata.

Solo due parole: è pazza. Prima mi _ordina_ di spogliarmi, mi provoca con quella storiella dei corpi da riscaldare e quella dello strofinarci a vicenda, poi, quando finalmente abbiamo finito con le scenette e ci stiamo dando da fare sul serio, lei mi chiede cosa stiamo facendo?! E' pazza.

-Andiamo, Hermione.- mormoro con un sorriso, iniziando a sentirmi a disagio. –Cosa c'è che non va?-

-C'è che… forse dovremmo parlarne, Ron, non so se è il caso di… insomma, noi due siamo amici ed io…

-Pensavo fosse quello che volessi.- la interrompo, forse un po' più bruscamente di quanto avessi voluto. –Insomma, finora non hai fatto che incoraggiarmi ed io ho pensato…

Lei scatta in piedi, il viso rosso come non mai, e si dirige verso la parete opposta della catapecchia, borbottando ininterrottamente e stringendosi strettamente le braccia contro il petto, poi torna davanti a me, fulminandomi con un'occhiata.

-Cosa diavolo vuol dire che non ho fatto altro che incoraggiarti? Di _cosa_ stai parlando, Ronald Weasley?!- ringhia furiosamente; è proprio arrabbiata, mi sa che questa volta ho combinato un guaio.

-Io… - sospiro, scrollando le spalle. –Tu hai detto… tu ti sei spogliata davanti a me ed hai insistito così tanto perché mi spogliassi anch'io, poi hai detto che dovevamo trovare un modo per riscaldare i nostri corpi, dopo quella storia di una coperta sola… eravamo tutti intenti a massaggiarci a vicenda appena due minuti fa!- esclamo, tentando di difendermi. Possibile che lei non avesse mai inteso niente di quello che io sto pensando da ormai una buona mezz'oretta?

-Ma… cosa c'entra?- domanda Hermione, passandosi ripetutamente le mani sul viso. –Ogni sciatore sa che non bisogna _mai_ tenere addosso vestiti bagnati, altrimenti si rischia di prendersi qualcosa di veramente brutto, per questo ti ho chiesto di spogliarti ed ho insistito quando vedevo che non accennavi a farlo; stessa cosa per quel che ho detto del mantenere alta la temperatura corporea: il corpo ha bisogno di calore per far circolare il sangue, è una cosa importantissima! E strofinarci serviva appunto per la circolazione sanguigna, non c'era alcun secondo fine!- sbotta con voce disperata. –Io non posso credere… - scuote la testa, picchiando un pugno contro la parete, poco sopra la mia testa. –E tu che per tutto questo tempo hai fatto il galante! "Mi piace questa vicinanza", "Sono contento di essere qui con te"… io pensavo che tu fossi gentile, mentre invece lo stavi facendo solo perché pensavi che dopo io ti avrei permesso di… ah, sei una persona orribile, Ronald!-

Hermione non mi parla da esattamente ventidue minuti e trentacinque secondi. Io ho fatto di tutto, ma lei non ha voluto sentire ragioni: le ho chiesto scusa e mi ha detto di stare zitto o che ci avrebbe pensato lei a farmi stare zitto per l'eternità, ho tentato di abbracciarla ed ha minacciato di schiantarmi ed impastoiarmi, le ho proposto di prendere lei la coperta, se non voleva stare vicino a me, ma ha minacciato di ridurla in cenere se solo avessi osato poggiarla sul suo corpo; a quel punto non ho più saputo cosa fare, così mi sono seduto con il mio bel plaid addosso e me ne sono stato al calduccio a guardarla mentre, seduta contro la parete opposta alla mia, fissava ostinatamente il pavimento polveroso o il soffitto ricoperto di ragnatele, naturalmente senza mai guardare verso di me.

Tra l'altro, da quanto posso vedere grazie all'unica, minuscola finestrella che c'è in questa catapecchia, il tempo fuori non accenna a voler migliorare e non abbiamo ricevuto notizie da nessuno.

Sbuffo pesantemente ed alquanto sonoramente, ma Hermione mi ignora; non ce la faccio più, la situazione sta diventando insostenibile.

Se lei non mi vuole parlare, che faccia pure, ma io voglio parlare con lei e mi dovrà ascoltare per forza: qui non c'è il dormitorio femminile o la stanza di Ginny dove Hermione fugge quando qualcuno le dice qualcosa che lei non vuole sentire.

-Mi dispiace.- esordisco con un sospiro. Lei rimane immobile, come se non avesse sentito, ma a questo punto che stia ascoltando o meno non mi importa. –Ho frainteso totalmente – continuo. –e di questo mi dispiaccio e mi vergogno, perché in conclusione la figuraccia l'ho fatta io.- borbotto contrariato: quella è la verità, ma per ovvie ragioni ammetterlo non mi fa piacere. - Inoltre mi dispiace anche per il mio comportamento, perché se io avessi pensato che tu volevi fare _quello_ e fossi stato un gentiluomo, ti avrei detto chiaramente di fermarti e rifletterci; purtroppo io sono un maschio con degli ormoni e non appena ho pensato che tu volessi farlo con me ho pensato anche che ero un idiota a lasciarmi sfuggire un'occasione del genere;- sospiro, stringendomi nelle spalle. -il fatto è che quando non sei niente di speciale, ma soltanto un ragazzo di aspetto mediocre, un mediocre portiere di Quidditch, un mediocre studente, se capita che una ragazza carina vuole venire a letto con te non è che la mandi via, visto che probabilmente quella sarà l'unica tua occasione prima del matrimonio.- concludo in tono leggermente ferito.

Dopo non dico più niente, semplicemente mi stringo di più la coperta addosso, perché ora, dopo aver detto ad alta voce quello che avevo in testa, sento freddo e vuoto nello stomaco.

Alzo gli occhi e noto con sorpresa che adesso Hermione mi sta guardando, anche se l'espressione è ancora indecifrabile.

-Tu non sei mediocre, Ron.- dice dopo qualche ulteriore attimo di silenzio. –E comunque pensare di essere mediocre non è una buona scusa per fare l'amore con una ragazza non appena se ne presenta l'occasione. E' sbagliato nei confronti della ragazza ed anche nei tuoi.-

-Lo so, hai ragione.- rispondo io velocemente; in realtà sulla sua affermazione ci sarebbe da discutere, ma non ho intenzione di contraddirla per nulla al mondo.

Restiamo in silenzio ancora per qualche minuto, poi decido di fare un altro tentativo.

-'Mione… vieni qui, dai.- lei non risponde, si limita soltanto a scuotere la testa, ma non sembra molto convinta. –Fa freddo – continuo. –e la coperta l'hai trasfigurata tu, io nemmeno ci avrei pensato, non è giusto che tu non ti scaldi. Forza, vieni qui al calduccio.- le dico alzando un lembo del plaid.

Hermione esita, poi però si alza e si sistema accanto a me, rifugiandosi nel caldo della coperta.

-Mi dispiace davvero.- mi scuso per l'ennesima volta.

-Non importa, Ron.- mormora lei scrollando le spalle. –E' stato un equivoco, soltanto un equivoco. Quello che mi dispiace, però, è che tu abbia potuto pensare che io fossi quel genere di ragazza.-

-Io… - m'interrompo e sospiro, non so cosa dire; ho proprio pensato che lei fosse quel genere di ragazza e, se devo essere sincero, la cosa non mi dava affatto fastidio. Però al momento mi conviene dirle quello che lei vuole sentire, altrimenti mi sa che rischio di beccarmi una qualche fattura. -Lo so che non avresti mai fatto una cosa del genere, Hermione.- le assicuro con un sorriso. –Lo so che non sei il genere di persona che rischia tutto per una cosa di una volta e che non faresti mai una cosa così ribelle. E, sai, appena prima di baciarti ho pensato che non saresti mai arrivata fino in fondo.-

Lei si volta verso di me e mi fissa con un sopracciglio inarcato; sembra che le mie parole non le abbiano fatto per niente piacere. Adesso cosa ho detto di male?

-Tu credi che se io avessi voluto davvero fare quello che tu pensavi non sarei arrivata fino in fondo?- mi domanda in tono piuttosto duro, incrociando le braccia al petto.

-Io… beh, non lo so, ma spesso ti sei mostrata titubante, quindi ho pensato…

-Ero titubante perché, se permetti, il tuo comportamento mi sembrava un po' strano. Di solito, Ron, non succede che tu mi baci a quel modo.- borbotta. –Ma ti posso garantire che se avessi voluto sarei arrivata fino in fondo.- continua in tono deciso. –Ma forse _tu_ non saresti mai arrivato alla conclusione.- insinua, fissandomi con un'espressione derisoria altamente offensiva.

Io scoppio a ridere, scuotendo la testa.

-Ti sbagli, Hermione. Ti sbagli di gran lunga: non sprecherei _mai_ un'occasione del genere. Soprattutto… non con te.- mormoro con un filo di voce.

Hermione rimane in silenzio per un attimo, finalmente senza parole. Poi mi regala una delle sue occhiate velenose.

-Non hai mai sprecato occasioni con me, Ron?- domanda. –Ne se proprio sicuro? Perché a me vengono in mente un paio di volte: il Ballo del Ceppo, ad esempio, oppure…

-E questo cosa c'entra?- sbotto contrariato; è proprio di cattivo gusto tirare fuori quella storia in questa situazione. –Non mi pare che tu sia stata così male, quando te ne stavi a sbaciucchiarti con Vicky.- concludo quasi sputando l'ultima parola.

Hermione scatta in piedi, prendendo a fare avanti e indietro dinanzi a me, le braccia strettamente serrate al petto.

-Potevo essere con chiunque altro, Ron. Potevo essere con te, ma tu non c'eri perché hai semplicemente pensato che fosse troppo _difficile_ pensare a me come ad una ragazza.- ringhia lei in tono piuttosto arrabbiato. –Ed io credo che la stessa cosa sarebbe successa oggi: alla fine ti saresti tirato indietro, dicendomi che non puoi farlo con _me_ per una qualche stupidissima ragione che ti saresti inventato sul momento.-

Adesso mi alzo in piedi anch'io, fronteggiandola.

-Tu sei completamente andata.- le rispondo scuotendo la testa. –Tu non sai di cosa stai parlando, Hermione. Sbagli quando dici che non riesco a vederti come una ragazza, perché io ti ci vedo ed anche troppo, e sbagli soprattutto pensando che _io_ non sia un _maschio_, perché lo sono molto più di quanto immagini.-

-Oh, ecco Mister Virilità.- sghignazza lei in modo alquanto malevolo, facendo un gesto con la mano che indicava tutta la mia figura, come se mi stesse presentando ad un qualche concorso. –Dici così soltanto perché non puoi dimostrarmi in contrario.-

-_Tu_ dici così soltanto perché non puoi dimostrarmi il contrario!- ribatto io con veemenza. –Dopotutto sei tu quella che si è tirata indietro, se non sbaglio. Io stavo andando avanti e ci stavo andando anche piuttosto spedito.-

-Io mi sono tirata indietro perché non mi ero mai fatta avanti e tu ti stavi comportando come se io invece mi ci fossi fatta; però, se ci tieni, ora mi faccio avanti e, ti assicuro, arrivo fino in fondo!- esclama con rabbia, lanciandomi un'occhiata di sfida.

Io ci metto un attimo a capire quello che ha detto, ma quando comprendo la guardo altamente perplesso.

-Cosa intendi dire?- le domando inarcando un sopracciglio. –Che hai intenzione di farlo per dimostrarmi che ci riesci?- scuoto la testa. –Tu sei bacata in testa, Hermione. Mi dispiace dirtelo, ma il freddo ha congelato il tuo eccelso cervello.-

-Lo vedi?- dice lei in tono vittorioso. –Ti stai tirando indietro ancora prima di cominciare.-

-Non mi sto tirando indietro, ti sto semplicemente pregando di tornare a ragionare. Non puoi fare l'amore con me per sfidarmi.-

-Ma se tu avresti fatto l'amore con me perché credi di essere mediocre!- esclama Hermione, guardandomi come se fossi decisamente pazzo, quando in realtà la matta è lei. –Sei un codardo ed anche un ipocrita, Ron.- conclude con stizza. –Tutte quelle balle che mi hai rifilato prima sul fatto di non poter perdere un'occasione del genere con me, che sei un maschio con degli ormoni eccetera eccetera, che fine hanno fatto?-

Se l'è voluta lei; io sono un uomo e non posso permettere che il mio orgoglio venga insultato in questo modo, inoltre ho cercato di dirle di pensarci, ma non ne vuole sapere. Mi sta sfidando e provocando e non sono certo una persona che si fa mettere i piedi in testa da lei, quindi si dovrà prendere le conseguenze di quello che vuole che io faccia, perché lo farò.

Senza dire più nulla l'agguanto per i fianchi e la spingo contro la parete, prendendo a baciarla; mi aspettavo che mi allontanasse, invece mi sorprende rispondendo al mio bacio con estrema foga. Mi passa le braccia dietro al collo, attirandomi maggiormente contro il suo corpo, alza una gamba per appoggiarla contro il mio fianco ed io le passo una mano sulla coscia per sorreggerla e non farle perdere l'equilibrio, ma anche per saggiarne la morbidezza.

A quanto pare sta facendo sul serio ed io so benissimo che se continua così non sarò davvero più in grado di fermarmi, quindi mi stacco da lei, seppur controvoglia, ed appoggio la testa contro la parete alle sue spalle.

-Dimmi di fermarmi ed io lo faccio.- le dico all'orecchio con voce roca. –Se però mi dici di andare avanti, io non mi fermo più, Hermione.- l'avviso con estrema sincerità. –Anche perché non credo che ce la farei.-

Lei mi poggia una mano sulla guancia e mi costringe a spostare il volto e guardarla negli occhi.

-Non ti farò vincere anche questa volta, Ron.- mi dice seriamente. –Quindi vai avanti e non fermarti.-

Dopo quest'ultima conferma annuisco e riprendo a baciarla, passando dalle sue labbra al collo, ed intrufolo una mano sotto al suo maglione e sotto alla canottiera, accarezzandole piano il seno, passando il pollice sull'estremità e giocandoci; la sento gemere contro il mio collo mentre la sto dolcemente torturando ed allora la spingo a stendersi per terra e mi sdraio per metà su di lei, facendo attenzione a non schiacciarla.

Copro entrambi con la coperta e mi ficco sotto di essa, prendendo a baciarle la pancia con la testa sotto al suo maglione; sto quasi soffocando, ma Hermione non fa che ridacchiare e passare le mani tra i miei capelli, quindi ho idea di stare andando bene.

Riemergo dopo qualche attimo e le bacio via dalle labbra il delizioso sorriso che mi sta rivolgendo.

-Spero che tu non abbia troppo freddo senza questo maglioncino.- le dico tirando verso l'alto l'orlo del maglione. –Giuro che farò del mio meglio per riscaldarti.- aggiungo serio ed Hermione mi sorride di nuovo.

-Sarà meglio per te, Ron.- dice lei alzando le braccia per facilitarmi il compito. –O lo spieghi tu ai miei perché sono morta congelata e _nuda_.

-Mi inventerò qualcosa.- le rispondo sghignazzando, mente spedisco verso il fondo della stanza anche la canottiera che indossa. Armeggio per un poco con la chiusura del reggiseno, una cosa strana fatta di gancetti e roba simile. –Come miseriaccia si apre questo coso?- borbotto infastidito; lei non dice nulla, semplicemente mi fissa con il solito sguardo di sfida, così mi vedo costretto a girarla di schiena e a sopportarla mentre ridacchia senza sosta, aspettando che riesca a toglierle quella gabbia di indumento.

-Trentadue secondi è un tempo piuttosto scarso per aprire un reggiseno, Ron.- mi dice con un sorrisino impertinente quando la rigiro tra le mie braccia e poso le labbra sul suo seno, prendendo a baciarlo; la morsico lievemente, poi mi tiro su e torno a fronteggiarla, mentre prendo una sua mano tra le mie e la spingo verso la cintura dei miei pantaloni.

-Vediamo quanto ci metti tu con questa, allora.- la provoco con un sorriso; lei raccoglie la sfida e mi fa stendere di schiena, sovrastandomi.

-Scommettiamo che ce la faccio in meno di te anche senza guardare?- mi dice prendendo a baciarmi sulla bocca e sul collo; annuisco soltanto, perché al momento penso di non essere in grado di poter formulare alcun pensiero di senso compiuto.

Hermione mi bacia incessantemente, forse tentando di distrarmi, ma io riesco comunque a percepire dai bruschi movimenti delle sue mani che sta avendo qualche problema con la cintura.

-Vorresti una mano?- sussurro sulle sue labbra.

-Neanche per sogno.- mi risponde piano, mentre dà uno strattone alla fibbia, che con un rumore di schiocco si rompe e le rimane in mano.

Io apro la bocca, tirandomi su quanto mi è possibile per esaminare il danno; giro gli occhi su Hermione, che mi sta guardando con espressione stupita e dispiaciuta insieme.

-Accidenti… - mormora, poi mi guarda ancora e dopo un attimo scoppia a ridere; mi unisco alla sua risata, perché sinceramente al momento della cintura proprio non me ne frega niente, e l'attiro ancora contro di me.

-Se mi baci ancora e poi finisci di spogliarmi giuro che non mi arrabbio.- le dico sghignazzando.

Si avventa ancora sulla mia bocca, come le ho chiesto, poi mi toglie maglione e maglietta e prende a baciarmi il torace, passando la lingua dal collo all'ombelico senza mai smettere di guardarmi negli occhi.

E' estremamente eccitante quello che sta facendo e decido di farlo notare anche a lei: le appoggio entrambe le mani sul sedere e la attiro contro il mio bacino; Hermione perde l'equilibrio e mi cade addosso, sbattendo con la testa contro il mio mento.

-Oddio, scusa Ron.- dice ridendo. –Ora mi faccio perdonare.- continua, mentre il suo sorriso si fa più sensuale e malizioso ed inizia a muovere i fianchi strusciandoli contro i miei, lentamente, guardandomi in modo alquanto lascivo.

-Oh, sì, ti perdono tutto quanto.- riesco soltanto a mormorare, mentre mi rendo conto che se continua così non riuscirò per davvero ad arrivare fino in fondo senza fare il danno _prima_. Mi tiro su con un gomito e la faccio scivolare sotto di me, tornando a comandare il gioco.

Tiro giù la cerniera dei suoi pantaloni, senza smettere di baciarla, ed intrufolo una mano entro quei confini inesplorati; c'è talmente poco spazio per muovere anche soltanto le dita che vorrei averla prima spogliata tutta, ma lei ha stretto le cosce attorno alla mia mano ed anche se io proprio non so cosa sto toccando o se lo sto facendo nel modo giusto sembra che a lei piaccia, quindi non ho alcuna intenzione di smettere adesso.

Non riesco a scostare la biancheria, cerco in tutti i modi di sorpassarla per non avere barriere e toccare finalmente la pelle di Hermione, ma sembra che lei al momento stia indossando una cintura di castità; alla fine opto per le maniere forti perché, insomma, sono un uomo io, così tiro piuttosto brutalmente l'elastico delle sue mutandine e, proprio quando penso di essere riuscito a toccarla senza fare danni, sento il rumore di qualcosa che si lacera.

Hermione mi scosta fulmineamente la mano, indicando poi con un dito il buco nella biancheria.

-Le hai rotte!- esclama scuotendo la testa. –Ron, le hai rotte!-

-Tu mi hai rotto la cintura.- le ricordo tornando a baciarla. –Ora siamo pari. E comunque, se non vuoi che combini altri guai, ti conviene spogliarti del tutto. Prometto che al tuo corpicino nudo non farò alcun male.-

-D'accordo.- mi sussurra all'orecchio prima di alzare i fianchi per togliersi i pantaloni e poi le mutandine, esattamente come faccio io con i miei boxer.

Rimaniamo nudi ed entrambi guardiamo sotto la coperta per vedere il corpo dell'altro, ma quando ci accorgiamo che lo stiamo facendo distogliamo immediatamente lo sguardo, imbarazzati.

-Sei bella.- le dico arrossendo appena, dandole un piccolo bacio dietro all'orecchio che la fa sorridere.

-Anche tu lo sei, Ron.- mi dice; poi prende a sghignazzare. –Non credevo che fossi così… così… insomma…

-Ben fornito?- le suggerisco ostentando uno sguardo carico di puro orgoglio maschile.

-Qualcosa del genere.- mi risponde continuando a ridacchiare; dopo mi bacia e muove i fianchi contro i miei in un gesto allusivo. –Ron… - sussurra soltanto, ma io capisco lo stesso: ora o mai più.

Adesso viene decisamente la parte difficile: capire esattamente dove devo andare.

Non è facile fare l'amore con un ragazza e me ne rendo conto quando mi ritrovo a spingere nei posti più impensati, senza finire da nessuna parte, con Hermione che alle volte chiude gli occhi perché le sto facendo male, alle volte sghignazza e dice "non è lì, Ron".

-Aiutami.- la prego con un sussurro, nascondendo il volto nell'incavo del suo collo; lei alza i fianchi, cercando la posizione giusta, poi passa le braccia dietro il mio collo e mi bacia lentamente la mandibola, arrivando al mio orecchio.

-Spingi adesso.- mi dice ed io ubbidisco e con mio sommo stupore scivolo dentro di lei senza alcuna fatica.

Hermione è morbida, è calda, è accogliente e questa è la sensazione più bella che io abbia mai provato in vita mia.

Spingo dentro di lei e poi torno indietro, piano e lentamente perché non voglio farle male, e quando lei chiude gli occhi e sussurra il mio nome e mi bacia, poi di nuovo sussurra il mio nome e mi bacia ancora, io mi sento vivo come non mai, uomo come non lo sono mai stato, ed inizio anch'io a sussurrare il suo nome, perché non voglio dimenticarmi nemmeno per un secondo che è proprio Hermione che mi sta facendo provare tutte queste cose.

Lei allaccia le gambe attorno alla mia vita, permettendomi di affondare ancora di più in lei, ed iniziamo a prendere il ritmo insieme, ci muoviamo in sintonia senza nemmeno esserci detti come fare ed in questo momento mi ritrovo a pensare che io ed Hermione ci intendiamo alla perfezione, quando sono anni che mi ostino a sostenere il contrario. Forse, sono questi i miracoli del sesso.

Ad un certo punto la sento gemere in un modo diverso da prima, getta indietro la testa ed inarca la schiena, stringendosi a me e sussurrando un'altra volta il mio nome con una voce di gola, roca e, a mio parere, estremamente sexy, e questa credo sia proprio la goccia che farà presto, molto presto, traboccare il vaso.

-Hermione… per favore… - dico soltanto, ma lei capisce lo stesso ed annuisce, accarezzandomi una guancia.

Io le sorrido e spingo un'ultima volta, abbandonandomi poi su di lei, fronte contro fronte. Mi prendo qualche secondo per tornare a respirare normalmente, poiché al momento il cuore mi sta battendo all'impazzata e mi sento tutta la testa girare e sono decisamente accaldato, come se avessi appena bevuto una quindicina di bicchieri di Whisky Incendiario tutto d'un fiato.

Quando mi sento più calmo rotolo su un fianco, in modo da non pesare più sul corpo di Hermione, e resto steso accanto a lei a contemplare il soffitto.

Non so cosa dire, è davvero strano starsene qui in silenzio dopo tutto quello che è successo. Sto fremendo per chiederle come è stato, se sono andato bene, ma ho sentito dire che domandare una cosa del genere ad una ragazza subito dopo averlo fatto è un errore madornale, che ghiaccia l'atmosfera e ti fa fare la figura dell'imbecille insicuro.

-Hai freddo?- le chiedo invece; recupero la coperta e la stendo su entrambi, coprendoci per bene.

Lei gira il volto verso di me e mi sorride; con il naso mi sfiora appena la spalla e poi mi ci deposita un piccolo bacio.

-In realtà credo di non essermi mai sentita tanto accaldata.- mi risponde con un filo di voce.

-Anche io mi sento così.- le confesso. –Come se avessi fatto una scalata o fossi stato un'ora in apnea o… non lo so, come se avessi fatto una cosa estrema.- cerco la sua mano e la stringo forte tra la mia. –Ho l'adrenalina a mille.-

Lei non dice nulla, ma improvvisamente scoppia a ridere, ride di gusto come alla fine di una barzelletta particolarmente divertente ed io mi chiedo cosa abbia detto per scatenarle questo sfogo d'ilarità.

Forse in un'altra occasione mi sarei offeso, pensando che mi stesse prendendo in giro, ma questa volta capisco all'istante che non è così e mi unisco alla sua risata contagiosa.

-Ma perché ridiamo?- riesco a chiederle dopo essermi calmato un minimo.

-Mi hai rotto le mutandine.- risponde lei e ride ancora più forte, tutto il suo corpo che sussulta. –Ed io ho rotta la tua cintura e poi non lo so, il fatto che siamo qua, nudi, con fuori dieci gradi sotto zero ed una distesa di neve e non abbiamo neanche freddo e… e dalla finestra vedo avvicinarsi i nostri genitori e tutti gli altri.- conclude stringendosi al mio fianco e ridendo come una matta. –Ci troveranno nudi!-

-Sarebbe un bel casino se fosse vero.- dico io senza riuscire a fermare le risate. –Pensa alle loro facce… pensa… - scuoto la testa e getto uno sguardo fuori dalla finestrella della nostra catapecchia per accertarmi che non sia così, anche se so che Hermione ha voluto semplicemente fare una battuta; all'improvviso spalanco la bocca perché, miseriaccia, quello che ha detto è l'assoluta verità: a qualche metro da noi una comitiva di persone, capitanata da mio padre e dal suo, stanno arrancando nella neve muniti di torce e cani.

Scatto in piedi, tentando di tirare su anche Hermione, che ancora sta ridendo e pare proprio non aver compreso la gravità della situazione, e di ritrovare al tempo stesso i vestiti di entrambi; mi infilo un paio di pantaloni e mi esce un'imprecazione irripetibile quando mi accorgo che sono quelli di Hermione.

-Miseriaccia, 'Mione, vistiti!- le dico sottovoce, gettando disperato un'altra occhiata fuori dalla finestra. –Sono praticamente alla porta.-

Lei prende a vestirsi, senza però smettere di ridacchiare; riusciamo a renderci appena presentabili, quando qualcuno bussa pesantemente alla porta.

-Ron, Hermione, siete qua dentro?- domanda la voce preoccupata di mia madre. –Siete qui?-

Hermione si affretta a rispondere e ad aprire la porta, mentre io controllo freneticamente in giro con gli occhi per vedere se c'è qualcosa che potrebbe ricondurre a ciò che abbiamo fatto, ma sembra tutto a posto; per terra è rimasta soltanto la coperta, ma non mi sembra una cosa compromettente.

-Ron, tesoro mio, stai bene?- chiede mia madre cogliendomi di sorpresa ed avvolgendomi in un abbraccio stritolante. –Sono stata così preoccupata! Anche per te, Hermione cara.-

-Stiamo bene, mamma.- tento di dire io. –Va tutto bene, ci siamo rifugiati qua e non è successo nulla.- dico convinto; Hermione mi lancia un'occhiata di sbieco che sta a significare che non è andata esattamente così ed io le sorrido complice. E' strano sapere di condividere un segreto del genere con lei, ma è anche piuttosto piacevole.

-Molto bene.- dice suo padre in tono spiccio. –Se state bene ci conviene andare subito: hanno detto che probabilmente ricomincerà a nevicare tra poco. Siamo pronti?-

Annuisco, poi con la coda dell'occhio mi accorgo che Harry ha notato la coperta e si sta chinando per raccoglierla.

-Faccio io.- lo precedo e recupero fulmineamente il plaid, rigirandomelo tra le mani; estraggo la bacchetta e sto per farlo evanescere, quando una cosa che prima non avevo notato mi salta all'occhio: proprio nel mezzo della coperta, di un tenue grigino, c'è una piccola macchiolina rossa che, come realizzo improvvisamente, non può che essere del sangue, il sangue di Hermione.

Faccio per chiederle cosa significhi, ma lei estrae la bacchetta e fa evanescere la coperta prima che io possa dire qualsiasi cosa.

-Ora andiamo.- borbotta infilandosi il cappotto che le stava tendendo sua madre ed uscendo dalla catapecchia senza nemmeno degnarmi di un'occhiata.

Stasera non sono andato a cena. Non ne avevo proprio voglia e poi non sento nemmeno un filo di fame: il mio stomaco è ancora pieno d'emozione e altre cose che assomigliano fin troppo a delle farfalle o a qualcosa che si muove velocemente, scombussolandomi tutto.

Al momento sono steso sul mio letto e sto ripercorrendo con la mente tutto ciò che è successo oggi; in realtà sto cercando di ricostruire una chiara immagine di Hermione nuda e di noi due insieme. Accidenti, però, che forza che è stato.

Io e lei e quando abbiamo…

-A che stai pensando?- domanda qualcuno, facendomi prendere un colpo; è Harry, è appena entrato ed io non me ne sono nemmeno accorto.

-A niente.- balbetto, arrossendo penosamente. Ovviamente mi sono appena smascherato e mi chiedo perché diavolo non sia in grado di dire le bugie quando serve.

Lui però fa finta di niente e si va a sdraiare sul suo letto, appoggiandosi su un gomito e fissandomi ostinatamente.

-C'è qualcosa che vorresti dirmi, amico?- mi chiede con il suo tono da vecchio saggio. –Magari potresti raccontarmi perché non sei venuto a cena e perché non ci è venuta nemmeno Hermione.-

-Hermione non è venuta a cena?- domando a mia volta con un sorrisetto compiaciuto; evidentemente anche lei preferiva starsene da sola a pensare a noi due.

-Scommetto che avete litigato.- borbotta Harry in tono sconsolato. –Possibile che non vi si possa lasciare da soli senza che prendiate ad urlarvi addosso?-

-Non ci siamo urlati addosso.- confesso io gongolando anche un po', ad essere sincero. –Cioè, prima ci siamo urlati addosso, - mi correggo. –ma poi non ci siamo più urlati addosso.-

Harry inarca un sopracciglio e mi fissa perplesso attraverso le lenti tonde.

-Non credo di aver capito. Cos'è successo?-

Mi passo nervosamente una mano tra i capelli, non sapendo bene come dirglielo; dopotutto io ed Hermione siamo i suoi migliori amici e non so quanto gli potrebbe far piacere sapere che alla prima occasione in cui rimaniamo da soli succede che ci mettiamo a fare l'amore. Però, miseriaccia, se io sono il suo migliore amico lui è il mio, quindi è un suo dovere ascoltarmi e non arrabbiarsi, no?

-Harry, - esordisco in tono calmo e sicuro. –c'è una cosa di cui ti devo parlare.- traggo un profondo sospiro, decidendo che è meglio essere diretti. –Oggi, in quella catapecchia, tra me ed Hermione è successo qualcosa; una cosa che non ha nulla a che fare con i litigi, piuttosto l'esatto contrario.- concludo in tono compito. –Spero che ciò non ti crei alcun problema, amico.-

Harry mi fissa per qualche attimo con espressione stranita, come se non avesse capito assolutamente niente di quello che ho detto, ma dopo un attimo il barlume della comprensione si fa strada sul suo volto; mi sorride con aria complice ed ammicca.

-Vi siete messi assieme, vero?- domanda con un sorrisone. –Complice la neve ed una casetta abbandonata…

-Non esattamente.- lo interrompo prima che inizi a farmi il filmino di quello che è successo, che tra l'altro, conoscendo la pudica fantasia di Harry, non potrà mai essere la verità. –Di stare assieme non ne abbiamo ancora parlato, però… ecco, Harry, è successo che…

-Vi siete baciati!- esclama lui tirandosi di scatto a sedere sul letto. –Accidenti, Ron, vi siete baciati, e così?-

-Nemmeno questo.- gli rispondo, consapevole del fatto che le mie orecchie stanno iniziando a tingersi di rosso. –Cioè, non solo.- prendo fiato. –Io ed Hermione… tra noi è successo che…

-Vi siete baciati e poi avete litigato.- butta lì Harry annuendo convinto. –Sì, dev'essere senz'altro così perché voi…

-No!- sbotto bruscamente. Perché diavolo non mi lascia finire di parlare?! –Io ed Hermione abbiamo fatto l'amore!- esplodo alla fine, esasperato.

Ecco, l'ho detto. Pensavo sarebbe stato più difficile, ma mi è uscito tutto dalla bocca senza il minimo sforzo.

Però non capisco come l'abbia presa Harry; al momento mi sta fissando con la bocca spalancata e l'espressione alquanto vacua.

-Harry… hai capito quello che ho detto?- gli domando titubante; sembra che sia caduto in coma e questo non mi pare un buon segno. –Spero che tu non sia arrabbiato con me, ora.- aggiungo stringendomi nelle spalle.

Lui non dice ancora nulla, ma molto lentamente si alza dal suo letto e si viene a sedere sul bordo del mio, fissandomi esterrefatto.

-Ma… accidenti, Ron! Non sapevo nemmeno che voi due… insomma, pensavo che Hermione adorasse programmare le cose e poi così, due ore che state da soli e… cavoli.- conclude scuotendo la testa. –Com'è successo?-

Gli racconto dell'equivoco e poi della sfida che mi ha lanciato Hermione, tentando di non guardare la sua mandibola che si spalanca di più ad ogni mia parola e che ora manca poco tocchi il pavimento.

-E' andata così.- dico dopo aver concluso il racconto e spero ardentemente che Harry la smetta di guardarmi come di solito tutti guardano _lui_. Ora mi rendo conto che può essere fastidioso essere ammirato.

-Accidenti, Ron.- commenta con un filo di voce. –Che roba! Ma… com'è? Voglio dire, com'è stato?-

La prima cosa che mi viene in mente di rispondere è "bello", ma così sminuirei decisamente ciò che è stato; inoltre Harry a quanto ne so è vergine, e considerato che sta con mia sorella mi auguro che rimanga tale per almeno altri dieci anni, ed è difficile tentare di spiegare com'è fare l'amore ad una persona che non l'ha mai fatto.

-E' stato eccitante.- dico e non riesco ad impedirmi di sorridere come un idiota. –Emozionante, fortissimo. E divertente.- concludo ripensando a quello che era successo.

-Divertente?- domanda Harry inarcando un sopracciglio. –In che senso?-

-Abbiamo riso tantissimo.- spiego. –Per tante cose… io le ho rotto le mutandine.- confesso, le mie orecchie che diventano scarlatte all'istante e la bocca di Harry che si spalanca per l'ennesima volta. Forse questo particolare avrei dovuto risparmiarlo. –E lei mi ha rotto la cintura.- aggiungo velocemente. –Per questo è stato divertente, sai, non c'era l'imbarazzo che immaginavo ci sarebbe stato. Ed Hermione… è stato come conoscere un'altra lei; era allegra, era audace e non l'ho mai vista divertirsi così.- mi stringo nelle spalle, non riuscendo a spiegarmi meglio. –Penso che anche lei sia stata molto bene, insomma. Ha detto…

-Pessima faccenda, Ron, _pessima_!- ruggisce la voce di qualcuno; all'improvviso si spalanca la porta e mia sorella fa irruzione con lo stesso impeto di una Banshee inferocita. –Sei un idiota!-

-Che ho fatto?- domando con una vocina piccola piccola: Ginny diventa sempre più simile a mia madre e da vedersi è decisamente una cosa spaventosa.

Lei si posiziona davanti a me, le braccia piantate sui fianchi, e mi guarda come se fossi un essere ripugnante.

-Sono due ore che Hermione è in camera a _piangere_, mentre tu stai qui a chiacchierare con il tuo amichetto.- sputa mia sorella in tono velenoso. –Una cosa come questa non me la sarei mai aspettata da te, Ron. Non avrei mai pensato che potessi essere così viscido con una persona a cui credevo volessi bene.-

Ma che miseriaccia sta dicendo questa qua? Hermione in camera a piangere da due ore, io che sono viscido… non è vero niente! Perché _mai_ Hermione dovrebbe stare piangendo?

-Ma cos'è successo?- chiedo flebilmente, senza capire più nulla.

-Hai anche il coraggio di chiedermelo?!- ruggisce mia sorella, puntandomi un dito contro al petto. –Sei un porco!-

_Che cosa?!_

Non mi sogno nemmeno di ribattere qualcosa, tanto so benissimo che sarebbe inutile; invece mi alzo con più dignità possibile, scanso mia sorella, che mi fulmina con un'occhiata, evito lo sguardo confuso di Harry ed esco impettito dalla stanza, precipitandomi verso quella di Ginny ed Hermione: merito decisamente delle spiegazioni.

Spalanco la porta senza nemmeno bussare, al momento non ho intenzione di preoccuparmi di quisquiglie del genere, e faccio per urlare in faccia ad Hermione di ritirare tutto quello che ha detto a Ginny, perché io non sono un porco e quelle che le ha raccontato sono tutte sciocchezze; quando vedo in che stato è Hermione, però, le parole mi muoiono in gola: è seduta sul letto, sul cuscino che tiene appoggiato sulle ginocchia giace una distesa di fazzolettini usati ed ha gli occhi talmente gonfi che sembra un panda o qualcosa del genere.

-'Mione.- la chiamo piano, restando immobile sulla porta, come paralizzato. –Che succede?-

Lei alza su di me uno sguardo sgomento, come se fossi l'ultima persona che si aspettava di vedersi davanti, e si asciuga velocemente le lacrime col dorso della mano… come se potesse servire a qualcosa, vista la faccia stravolta che si ritrova.

-Ron.- mormora con una vocina bassa e spezzata. –Accidenti… cosa ci fai qui?-

Sono tentato di raccontarle la performance appena effettuata da mia sorella, ma forse è meglio non dirle di quello, altrimenti probabilmente inizierebbe a blaterare scuse per Ginny e non mi spiegherebbe niente del motivo per cui sta piangendo.

-Non sei venuta a cena.- dico invece, avvicinandomi e sedendomi timoroso sul bordo del suo letto. –Ero preoccupato… ma mi vuoi dire perché stai piangendo?-

Lei scuote il capo, tirando su violentemente col naso.

-Sono una stupida!- esclama riprendendo a piangere.

Di donne non ci capisco proprio niente ed immagino che sarà così per sempre; se ci fossimo trovati in un'altra situazione probabilmente avrei lasciato perdere, me ne sarei andato e avrei lasciato che le passasse la pazzia, ma sono sicuro che sta piangendo per quello che è successo oggi ed io vorrei veramente sapere _perché_, visto che io sono stato benissimo con lei.

-E' per quello che abbiamo fatto, vero?- domando con un sospiro, tirandomi su sul letto fino ad appoggiare la schiena contro il muro, accanto ad Hermione.

Lei alza lo sguardo su di me, fissandomi per qualche istante come se fosse dispiaciuta di dovermelo dire, ma alla fine annuisce.

-Non… non ti è piaciuto?- le chiedo con un filo di voce; al diavolo chi dice che è da insicuri chiedere una cosa del genere: la persona con cui l'ho fatto si sta disperando perché l'ha fatto con me, quindi vorrei almeno sapere se questa cosa è dovuta alla bassa qualità delle mie arti amatorie.

-Oh, Ron!- esclama lei piangendo più forte. –Non è questo. E' stato bello, però… - scuote la testa. –Tu sei un maschio, non puoi capire!-

Per un breve, terribile istante penso che sia per quello che ho fatto alle sue mutandine, so che le ragazze ci tengono particolarmente alla biancheria intima e forse si è offesa perché quelle erano le sue preferite o gliele aveva regalate una zia che viene della Scozia o qualcosa del genere; poi però mi viene in mente un altro particolare e qualcosa inizia a diventarmi più chiaro.

Estraggo la bacchetta dalla tasca posteriore dei jeans ed evoco la coperta che quella mattina Hermione aveva fatto evanescere tanto di fretta. La spiego e cerco la macchiolina di sangue che c'è nel mezzo e la tendo ad Hermione, mostrandogliela.

-E' per questo, giusto?- domando sospirando. –E'… per il sangue? Se ti ho fatto male mi scuso, ero talmente preso da me che non me ne sono neanche accorto…

-Ron… - sussurra lei, allungando una mano per farmi una breve carezza sulla guancia; io ho l'istinto di girare il volto e baciarle quella bella manina, ma data la situazione non mi sembra il caso, così resto immobile. –E' normale che sia uscito del sangue.- mi spiega lei prendendo a guardarsi le unghie. –La prima volta può succedere che esca del sangue.-

La prima volta. Oh, cavolo. Giuro che non ci avevo proprio pensato che potesse essere la sua prima volta; cioè, prima avevo sempre pensato che Hermione non l'avesse mai fatto con nessuno e penso che inconsciamente ne sono stato consapevole anche mentre noi due lo stavamo facendo, però credevo che le ragazze non volessero una prima volta del genere, quindi mi ero convinto che quella non fosse la sua prima volta.

Devo averla terrorizzata, deve essere stato terribile per lei!

-Hermione, mi dispiace tanto.- mormoro; mi esce un tono più disperato di quanto avessi voluto ed Hermione si gira verso di me, mordendosi il labbro inferiore.

-Non è colpa tua, Ron.- dice scuotendo la testa. –E' che io sono stata una stupida, dovevo pensarci prima, dovevo… Ah, sono stata una stupida!- sbotta ancora. Adesso non sembra più triste, piuttosto arrabbiata con se stessa; al momento ad essere triste sono io e non so nemmeno per quale motivo. O forse invece lo so benissimo.

-Ti senti stupida perché era la tua prima volta e l'hai sprecata con me?- domando con una punta di durezza nella voce.

Lei sospira e lentamente allunga una mano e prende la mia, stringendola un po'. Un calore improvviso mi scalda tutto il petto, mozzandomi la protesta che stavo per emettere.

-No.- sussurra Hermione con un sorriso, guardando le nostre dita intrecciate. –Con qualcun altro non sarebbe mai potuto succedere, non avrei mai fatto… - sospira. –Mi sento stupida perché è successo tutto perché ti ho sfidato, Ron. Era la mia prima volta ed è avvenuta per una sfida!-

-Era anche la mia prima volta.- le confesso, evitando di guardare le nostre mani ancora unite che mi bloccano le parole in gola. –Però… accidenti, Hermione, siamo… - mi si stringe la bocca dello stomaco, ma voglio andare avanti. - …siamo io e te, non può essere stata solo una sfida.- mormoro arrossendo fino all'inverosimile.

-No?- chiede lei con un filo di voce.

-No!- ribatto con veemenza. Per me era stato così chiaro che non fosse stata soltanto una sfida! Perché per lei no?


End file.
